bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cripple MOAB
is the final upgrade in Path 1 for the Sniper Monkey. It costs $10625 on Easy, $12500 on Medium, $13500 on Hard, and $15000 on Impoppable. It allows the monkey to temporarily stun M.O.A.B. Class bloons, such as M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s, D.D.T.s and Z.O.M.G.s. Unlock The upgrade is unlocked at Rank 21 for BTD games. In BMC, it has to be researched through Gun Training Hall (Flash) or Rifle Training Hall (Mobile), and also requires the Special Building Anti-Materials Gun Lab to be built. Strategies Tips *This is not advised to be used as a main defender, as it will not work well at all against crowds. *When a M.O.A.B. is popped by Cripple MOAB Sniper Monkeys, a horde of lower class bloons (red, blue, etc) will come out. This should be kept in mind when massing snipers. *M.O.A.B.s Usually have a horde of blue bloons *B.F.B.s Usually have a horde of Green bloons *Z.O.M.G.s usually have a horde of Yellow Bloons *In very rare Circumstances they might produce Higher level bloons (Pink, Zebra, Rainbows) Which happens if they take a damage (By something NOT a Cripple MOAB) before being popped by a Cripple MOAB *In Freeplay Mode, these work well. Using about 80 of them, each 20 set at each targetting setting, should help counteract freeplay speedup. Furthermore, it is also more effective to have a combination of snipers with and without the Faster Firing upgrade. Trivia *It takes 12 Cripple MOABs to pop a M.O.A.B. instantly. *It takes about 50 Cripple MOABs to destroy a B.F.B. instantly. *It takes 50 shots from 50 Cripple MOABs to destroy a whole Z.O.M.G. (Including all that come from it). *Cripple MOAB towers are worthless in earlier rounds because of the lack of MOAB-Class Bloons. However, with a smaller defense, the player probably wouldn't be able to upgrade it to this before round 50, when MOABs start arriving more regularly. *The addition to the sniper rifle at the end is a muzzle brake. *This is very useful for later rounds with many M.O.A.B.s. *A single Cripple MOAB can immobilize a Z.O.M.G. only for half second in fast forward. More snipers will stop the Z.O.M.G. for a longer time, although it is very difficult to detain a Z.O.M.G. indefinitely. *Strangely, the monkey loses its scar on its left eye from the previous upgrade icon. *The upgrade icon for Cripple MOAB strangely depicts a B.F.B. instead. *This is one of the ways to stun D.D.T.s. *If the priority of a Cripple MOAB Sniper Monkey is set to strong, one Cripple MOAB can easily keep a MOAB, BFB and D.D.T.s at a standstill and completely eliminate its first layer. *The BFB in the Cripple MOAB icon appears to have its right engine on fire. *The monkey now looks like it is wearing camouflage. *This can be hid behind a 3/0 monkey village. Gallery Cripple MOAB.PNG|Cripple MOAB Official Artwork CM Icon.PNG|Cripple MOAB Icon Normal and with NVG.PNG|A 4/0 Sniper next to a 4/2 Sniper Snipers vs MOAB.jpg|A bunch of Cripple MOABs attacking a M.O.A.B. and some Blue Bloons Legendary Sniper Monkey.png|Legendary Sniper Monkey Card depicting Cripple MOAB upgrade Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile